


What  Will The Future Bring.

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, tag to s13 ep11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam wonders what will happen to him and Dean when they're no longer capable of looking out for themselves. gen.





	What  Will The Future Bring.

Sam wondered if this was how the rest of their lives would play out. 

Getting older year by year, always terrified the other would be captured, tortured, killed, leaving the sole survivor to wallow in his grief, to make the difficult decision both brothers had been faced with more than once- to go on living- or to, as Dean had once eloquently put it, 'gun-mouth-now'.

And even though Sam was aware the Winchesters were privy to a bucket-load of information about the afterlife, about Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, even the Empty, not to mention rubbing shoulders with the Creator himself, whose equally powerful sister had a hazy, still unclear, bond with Dean, he was convinced there was still much which was shrouded in mystery.

Now the evidence of many alternate worlds was added to the brothers' knowledge. What did that mean?  
Were he and Dean present in all of those realities, or as in the world where Crowley had been killed, had the two brothers never been born?

Would they have to watch their backs from the British Men of Letters? Who controlled, coordinated them, ruled the roost? Would they be out for vengeance against him and Dean for the destruction of those on American soil?

Factor in the run-of-the-mill monsters, like the one who had just put Sam up for auction, plus all those who had a personal grudge against them, and the odds were astronomical!  
How long would he and Dean be able to battle and deal with all of this? 

As they aged, so would their physical and mental capacities diminish. What would happen when they were no longer strong enough to have each other's backs?

All questions Sam had no answers to, unless....... they set a date......made a pact.  
They'd fight as long as they could but when one of them called it, then they'd make a choice, either disappear onto some remote mountain-top to wait for a natural death, or go out together side by side, shoulder to shoulder, hand in hand.  
Sam had no doubts as to which option he'd pick.

He didn't want to be the one left to weep over his brother's body and he knew Dean felt exactly the same.  
Feeling invigorated by his decision, he searched out his brother.

“Dean. There's something I wanna discuss with you.”


End file.
